Star
Opis Star to suczka cooker spaniel. W PP jest strażnikiem nieba. Jej BFF jest Cayenne lecz bardzo lubi Anette i Danielle. Tworzy z nimi zespół muzyczny. Jest zakochana w Diggerze(tak to się pisze?). Wygląd Star to złoto biała cooker spanielka. Jej plecy ogon uszy i miejsca wokół oczu ma złote (jak na rysunku). Od obroży w dół wszystkie miejsca nie jednolicie złote , są białe w złote plamki. Pysk jest biały aż do obroży, a pomiędzy łatami wokół oczu ciągnie się biała linia aż do czubka głowy (jak na rysunku). Oczy ma ciemno brązowe. Ogon jest krótki. Nos ma ciemno brązowy (tak wiem na rysku jest czarny ale on naprawdę jest ciemno brązowy). Charakter Star uwielbia się śmiać. Jest miła ciepła i opiekuńcza. Jest optymistką ale dużo mniej niż Obi. Ruchliwa. Nigdy nie usłyszysz od niej pogardy i sarkazmu do kogoś. Czasem może tylko lekko żartować ale to nie sarkazm. Może płakać i jest wrażliwa. Star jest przepełniona szczęściem. Ma dużą empatię. Jednak gdy sytuacja tego wymaga staje się poważna i nie zawacha się bronić kogoś słowami. Może być zła ale dość rzadko. Ma duży problem z walką przeciwko komuś ale zrobi to jeśli jej bliscy mają kłopoty. Może wyszczerzyć zęby ale tylko po to żeby kogoś odstraszyć. Umiejętności Star jest wygimnastykowana. Świetnie robi salta w przód i tył. Dobrze tańczy. Jest świetnym pilotem, a jako piesek wygimnastykowany i zręczny genialnie lata w ciasnych miejscach np. w KANIONIE. Dobrze śpiewa. Biografia Suczka urodziła się w Kanadzie. Pewnego dnia Ace Sorenson miała pokaz lotniczy w jej miejscowości. Suczce bardzo się to podobało więc Ace zabrała ją ze sobą. Star została jej drugim pilotem. Radziła sobie świetnie. Raz przyleciały do Zatoki Przygód gdzie Star poznała PP i Diggera. Zakochała się w nim. Kiedy Skye zaproponowała by Star się przeleciała jej helikopterem to sunia zgodziła się. Ryder widząc jej umiejętności i zręczność w powietrzu zapytał czy chciałaby zostać członkiem PP. Zgodziła się. Od tamtej pory jest w PP ale ciągle odwiedza Ace. Rodzina Rodzice- Blue- mama, Miro - tata Rodzeństwa nie pamięta Sprzęt na misje Regularny- ciemniejsza niebieska kamizelka, plecak i google takie jak Skye. W plecaku ma ponad dźwiękowe skrzydła na różne prędkości i spadochron. Jej pojazd to helikopter taki jak Skye podczas Ultimate Rescue (chodzi o to że jest taki sam jak minikopter z Ultimate Rescue, ten którym Skye ratowała tygrysa) . Jest on szaro niebieski. U dołu i na przodzie ma lampy. Wyposażony jest w stabilizator apteczkę i różne rodzaje lin. Sea patrol strój i pojazd jest taki sam jak Skye tylko jest jasno niebiesko szary. W plecaku ma skrzydła, koło, i parolotnię. Ma jeszcze google w nakryciu głowy. W pojedzie ma łyżkę (jak Skye), różne rodzaje lin i lampę. Pojazd jest taki jak Skye tylko jest niebiesko szary. Ari pup- wszystko takie jak Skye tylko w innych kolorach (jasno niebiesko i granatowo). Skrzydła są podad świetlne i ma google jak Skye Mission paw- Space pup- Winter pup- Jungle pup- to samo co w regularnym tylko ma pojazd przystosowany do dżungli i kapelusz safari kamizelka jest w moro i pojazd też. Ma też buty jak inni Mighty pup- Soul patrol- Cytaty ,, Lećmy do gwiazd! "-regularny ,, Lećmy pod wodę"! - Sea patrol ,, Prosto do gwiazd! "- Air pup ,, Kosmos to nowe wyzwanie latania" - Space pup ,, Wzbijam się w tajemnicze niebo"- Mission paw ,, Czas na slalom pomiędzy drzewami ". - Jungle pup ,, Prosto w góry ponad chmury!" - Winter pup Hobby # Śpiewanie # Fikołki # Bieganie # Leżenie na trawie # Leżenie # Lubi # Latać # Tańczyć # Śpiewać # Wiatr # Morze # Góry # Świerze powietrze # Kiedy Digger jest szczęśliwy # Śmiać się # Śnieg # Wiosnę # Biegać # Nic nie robienie Nie lubi # Zbyt mocnego wiatru kiedy ma misję # Nudy # Kiedy Digger nie jest szczęśliwy # Kiedy Ace coś się dzieje # Mocnych burz # Tornad # Cyklonów # Przekąsek z wodorostów i przekąsek kapitana Turbota # Zła # Poniżania # Kiedy ktoś się wymądrza # Tak trochę piachu i błota Strach # Coś się stanie Diggerowi # Burzę ale takie jak np. Bow Echo lub Trainning Storms. Dubbing Wersja polska- głos małej Nali z Króla Lwa Wersja angielska--głos małej Nali z Króla Lwa w wersji angielskiej Ciekawostki # Była pieskiem Ace Sorenson # Umie robić salto w przód i w tył # Kocha Digger'a # Z charakteru przypomina Skye. # Jest BFF Cayenne # Ma ok. 48 cm. wzrostu więc jak na swoją rasę i wogóle suczkę tej rasy jest wysoka. # Ma ładny głos # PP poznała właśnie dzięki Ace # Jest zakochana w Diggerze ale nie wiedziała że on w niej nie. (na razie, ta historia dopiero się zaczyna) # Tworzy zespół muzyczny z Anette, Cayenne i Danielle # Pochodzi z Kanady # Zauważyła miłość Digger ' a do Alays. Kocha go nadal ale wie, że jej uczucia muszą być w ukryciu. Nie narzuca się mu ale zawsze jest cieniem i zrobi wszystko by go uratować jeśli będzie w tarapatach. # Waży ok. 20 kg. # Jej imię z angielskiego na polski oznacza dosłownie Gwiazda. Galeria thumb Star with Santa Claus hat Christmas Special 2019.PNG